


R U Mine?

by impossibleyears



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Party, everything else is background, i need to get better at tagging, iwaoi is the main ship, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibleyears/pseuds/impossibleyears
Summary: "I love you too, and that's all that matters right now."





	

If there was one way Tooru could describe Hajime, it’d be distant. Though they’d always been close, Hajime was never one to talk about how he felt about things, it was always Tooru.

 

He was always Tooru’s shoulder to cry on, and Tooru wanted to repay him, but whenever he asked how Hajime’s day had been or how he was feeling, the latter would always reply vaguely and change the subject before Tooru could question him further.

 

Since the two had lived together since college, Hajime couldn’t hide as much as he thought he could. Tooru would hear when things got too much and Hajime left to be alone in his room. Whenever Tooru noticed this, he’d be much kinder to him, and offer him small things, such as hugs, or a word of appreciation from him. He was always met with an “Oikawa, I’m fine, stop worrying about me.”

 

At a point during winter break, the two were invited to a party hosted by Hanamaki and Matsukawa to celebrate the end of the year. In the invitation, they were told it’d be a reunion of sorts, with people they’d all known from being on the volleyball team in high school. 

 

Tooru had been excited, while Hajime, on the other hand, could care less. 

 

“I really don’t feel like seeing a bunch of people from high school.”

 

“But, Iwa-chan~! We haven’t seen Makki and Mattsun in forever! Please?” Tooru pleaded, clasping his hands together to persuade the latter.

 

“Well, you’re right about that, seeing them is always fun. I’ll go, but we’re not doing anything too extreme, and I’m not staying all night!” Hajime had caved, and Tooru celebrated a small victory.

 

“Thank you Iwa-chan! You’re the best!”

 

And so, that was what had led to Tooru dragging Hajime down to Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s home, handing him a cup of vodka cranberry, and telling him to have a good time while he went and met with people he hadn’t seen since his third year of high school. 

 

Tooru himself wasn’t a big fan of most alcoholic beverages, so he stayed moderately sober all night. He mingled around, making small talk with some familiar faces, and catching up on what had happened since he graduated. 

 

Kindaichi and Kunimi had finally gotten together, as well as the tall, blond middle blocker from Karasuno (was Tsukishima his name?), and the shorter freckled boy that always hung around him. It seemed as if everyone he’d known has gotten into a relationship, except for him. Though Tooru had always had lingering feelings for Hajime, he’d come to terms that Hajime probably wasn’t looking for more than a friendship. 

 

But what had happened with all of his friends that he couldn’t achieve? He wasn’t going to dwell on it, Tooru had come to see his old friends and have a good time, not spend his time upset over something he didn’t have much control over. He’d over analyze his relationship with Hajime after the party, dammit!

 

At a little past one in the morning, the party had reached a fever pitch. Everyone seemed to be moving along to the music, or making out in various places around the venue.

 

And Tooru still hadn’t seen Hajime since they’d arrived at the party. 

 

He’d ran through the kitchen and up the stairs, passing the grey-haired setter from Karasuno leaving a rather impressive hickey on the captain, Sawamura was his name? 

 

He makes it to the upstairs hallway, and takes a gamble on which room to enter, lest Tooru see anything more scarring. Luckily, upon entering the bathroom, he sees Hajime hunched over the toilet, and is he crying?

 

“Leave me alone, Oikawa.” Hajime spits out, turning to face away from the door.

 

“Hajime, it’s okay. You can talk to me.” 

 

Tooru rarely used Hajime’s first name, so it made it all the more serious.

 

“No it’s not okay, and no I can’t talk to you. You’re the cause of all of my problems, I’m in too deep, distancing myself can’t even make me like you any less.” Hajime turned to face Tooru again, with tear stained cheeks and and a frown on his mouth. 

 

Tooru didn’t reply, he just ran to Hajime and wrapped his arms around him. 

 

“Hajime, listen, I’ve liked you since high school, but I never thought you wanted anything more than a friendship, so I suppressed the feelings and dealt with them on my own. I never knew you felt the same.” Tooru whispered, running his fingers through Hajime’s hair.

 

“Well, now you know how I feel. The feeling’s mutual, I didn’t know what I was feeling so I just ignored them. Until I couldn’t ignore them, and then I tried to distance myself, which didn’t really work, but it was difficult to function around you so it was the only thing I could do.”  
“That’s alright. I love you too and that’s all that matters at this point.” Tooru smiles at Hajime, and when the latter sees this particular smile, he doesn’t really think and simply kisses him. Tooru smiles wider when he realizes this, before deepening the kiss. The two manage to stand up and exit the bathroom, without breaking the kiss. Hajime pushes Tooru through a random doorway before he breaks to catch his breath. 

 

The two are about to start again before they hear a whistle from behind them. Hajime turns to see Matsukawa, with Hanamaki in his lap, giving a round of applause for the pair.

 

“Glad to see the tension has passed and you two are finally together!” Hanamaki cheers. 

 

“Damn you Makki, and your perceptiveness. Tooru let’s go.” Hajime grabs Tooru’s arm and they walk out of the room to the sound of applause and “Have a good night you two, and don’t stay up too late!” from the room they’d just exited. 

 

They manage to get home safely, and are curled up in Hajime’s bed when Tooru makes a stark realization. 

 

“Iwa-chan, you never asked me to be your boyfriend!” Tooru says in mock disappointment.

 

“If it makes you feel better, then alright. Oikawa Tooru, will you give me the pleasure of being my boyfriend?”

 

Without a moment’s hesitation, Tooru replies, “The pleasure is yours.” and dissolves into laughter.

 

Hajime can’t help but chuckle, before pulling Tooru into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my attempt at IwaOi with a happy ending!!  
> Usually all I write is angst so this was a good change,,
> 
> feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> yes the title is the Arctic Monkey's song.


End file.
